Fighter
This page is specifically for fighters in Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn and Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition. See Fighter (Baldur's Gate) for the version in Baldur's Gate. Fighters are the most simple warrior class of the four, because they have no active special abilities until the high level class abilities become available to them and they can't cast spells. Just like rangers and paladins, they have wide array of weapons and armour they can use, whereas barbarians can only use a limited amount of armor. Their only character ability is Strength. The advanced weapon specialisation allows them to spend over two points on weapons skills, which no other class can do, even multi-class or dual-class combinations. Character abilities table * Prime Requisites for Dual-Classing. Humans Require a minimum of 15 in this stat and a 17 in the prime requisite(s) of the class you are dualling to. Note: For the information of this table, the human class was used, because humans don't have any bonuses to the primary abilities and act as a neutral. For all other races except elves, these numbers are slightly different. Class kits Warriors have three class kits available with each their strengths and weaknesses: Berserker Makes for an excellent dual-class for mages and clerics. Berserker rage is incredibly powerful in BG:EE due to the +15 hit points being a massive increase at low levels and the status immunities rendering most mages obsolete. The +2 to-hit, damage and AC also gives equivalent bonuses to a sixth-level kensai while still allowing you to wear helms, bracers and armor. Only being able to put one dot in ranged weapon proficiencies is totally negligible. Advantages: *A Berserker harnesses the rage within when fighting, which allows him to use the ability Enrage for 60 seconds once for every four levels each day. During this state, they have +2 bonus to damage and -2 bonus to armor class and thaco and +15 hit points. They are also immune fear, charm, hold, maze, imprisonment, and sleep. Disadvantages: *Becomes winded after rage, they lose the hitpoints given by the ability (to a minimum of 1hp, causing them to fall unconscious), which gives a +2 penalty to armor class and THACO and -2 penalty to damage. *Can only put one proficiency point in ranged weapons *Cannot be of Lawful alignment Keep in mind that, in the official version of the game, the Berserker is not immune to stun despite the kit description. Wizard Slayer A Wizard Slayer specializes in hunting spellcasters Advantages: *They gain 1% magic resistance each level *Every successful melee hits (including hits against mages protected by Stoneskin) adds 10% cumulative casting failure on the enemy. DisadvantagesL *Cannot use magical items, with the exception of magical weapons and armor, and healing/antidote potions. Kensai A Kensai, or Sword Saint, is trained to fight without armour. If playing solo, it is advisable to make aquiring a shield amulet (BG - from the Nashkel Carnival, BG2 - from the De'Arnise keep) a priority in order to lower your AC. If part of a group, works best when buffed by AC spells friendly casters or fighting behind tankier, more heavily-armoured warriors using a reach weapon like a halberd or a two-handed sword. Advantages: *+1 to-hit and damage every three levels *-1 speed factor bonus for weapon every four levels. *-2 armor class bonus. *They also have the ability Kai every four levels, which causes their weapon to do maximum damage for 10 seconds. Disadvantages: *Can't wear any armor, helms, shields.or bracers *Not allowed to use any missile weapon except throwing axes and knives. Dwarf Kensai may use the Dwarven Thrower hammer.. *Cannot be of Chaotic alignment Dwarven Defender (Enhanced Edition Only) The Dwarven Defender is a formidable warrior that is reputed to be worth two soldiers of any other race. Trained extensively in the art of dwarven warfare, a handful of these stout fighters can render a defensive line all but unbreakable. Advantages: *Hit Dice: d12, rather than d10. *May use Defensive Stance once per day every 4 levels (starts at 1st level with one use): For 1 turn, the Dwarven Defender gains +50% resistance to all forms of physical damage, a +2 bonus to Saving Throws, and a 50% movement rate penalty. Does not stack with Hardiness high level ability. *Gains 5% resistance to crushing, slashing, piercing, and missile damage every 5 levels to a maximum of 20% at level 20. Disadvantages: *Race restricted to dwarf. *May not exceed High Mastery (four slots) in axes and war hammers. *May not exceed Specialization (two slots) in any other weapon. Dwarven Defenders also have higher physical stat requirements than regular dwarf fighters: Advanced Weapon Specialization Advanced Weapon Specialization raises the number of points that can be invested into a specific proficiency from one point to five points. As a result, fighters may do more damage and hit more often with weapons from the specific proficiency. For more information on proficiency points, see Weapon proficiency. High-level class abilities High level class abilities are added the expansion Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal. For all warrior classes and Monks, the pool of abilities consist of abilities which can be accesses from the special abilities menu which can be used during battle. These abilities are available to fighters when they nearing 3,000,000 xp. (exact lvl is not known). * Power Attack, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Critical Strike, requires power attack. This ability can be selected as many times you like. * Smite, requires power attack and critical strike. This ability can be selected only one time. * Deathblow, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Greater Deathblow, requires deathblow. This ability can be selected as many times you like. * Whirlwind, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Greater Whirlwind, it requires whirlwind. This ability can be selected as many times you like. * Battle Cry, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Hardiness, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Resist Magic, this ability can be selected as many times you like. Table for experience, weapon proficiency points and hitpoints For more information, see Experience tables. Category:Classes Category:Single Classes Category:Baldur's Gate II Category:Baldur's Gate: EE Category:Baldur's Gate II: EE Category:Baldur's Gate (games)